Traces: Prom Night
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Fic 2 of the Traces series. Asuka and Shinji meet again on a five year anniversary.


Welcome to fic 2 of the _Traces_ series. These series of fics are best read to a 70's song for a soundtrack. This fic will go by the theme of _September Morn_ by Neil Diamond(Hey, I'm a fan so sue me).

A few notes before I start:

- I loved the reception that the first fic of the series, _My Name is Shinji Ikari_, got(140+ hits in less than a day, new record for me), so I'm planning a follow up as soon as I get all 10 fics of the Traces series out(about six months). Additional follow ups may be written upon reception.

- I'm putting all other projects on the back burner for now. I want to focus on the Traces series as my top priority. You'll understand when I get them out.

----------

**Sanji Himura presents:**

**An Evangelion fan work**

**Prom Night**

---------

September 1st 2024

A knock on the door woke me from my slumber on the chair that I was sleeping on.

"Come in," I spoke groggily from where I was sitting. The door opened to reveal the last face I ever thought to see, Asuka Langley Soryu. My drunk friends who are sleeping in the next room would call her, "The Red Devil". The remark was without merit. The way she carried herself back in Jr. High did not serve her justice. Her body back then apparently didn't compare to her standing in the door frame right now. She filled out nicely, and had the right height that correctly sported her slim figure. One would think that she was a vision of her mother, but that isn't true.

Snapping out of my trance, I asked her to sit on the couch as I got something to drink. "The usual baka," she told me. 'The usual' was anything that Misato didn't drink, witch was usually beer. Settling on some pre-made tea from England, I poured two glasses and brought them to the room.

A few minutes have gone by. Asuka was focused on the tea. I could tell that she was thinking about what to say, I mean it has been five years since we last saw each other in the airport gate that took her back to Germany, without Eva. They was launched into space after SEEL and my father was arrested. I knew that I had a pension, but I didn't want to use blood money, at least that is how I felt about it.

"How have you been, Shinji," Asuka asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Fine," my nerves was showing.

"Do you know what today is?"

"How could I forget. It is the night that I asked you to prom, five years ago today."

"Yes. I remember that you screwed up the dance then," she responded chuckling.

I chuckled too at the memory. I almost resorted to ask Ms. Ibuki to the prom when I heard Asuka crying in her room.

"What's wrong, Asuka," I asked as I entered the room.

"Go away, baka," she responded. "I don't need this, I don't need prom, and most of all, I don't need a baka like you asking me what's wrong," she burst open fresh tears.

Instead of running away like I use to do, I took a chance and approach her. She didn't notice, or she didn't care, but when I got there, I took a chance to rub her back, going in small circles. After a few moments of this, she turned to face me.

We both got a look at each other's eyes. I could tell a broken person when I saw one, and she was broken.

More tears came as she hugged me. "Why couldn't someone like me for me, and not my body? Why couldn't I like someone other than Kaji? Why couldn't someone ask me to prom? Why, why why," she couldn't contain herself any longer.

Settling my nerves, I took a chance and hugged her back, and let her cry.

"Asuka, I didn't ask anyone to the prom yet," I trailed off. She must of heard me because she dried her tears off with her hand.

Asuka sniffled, "you didn't?" I nodded my head. "Well why didn't you? I've become a broken doll just like Wondergirl. I have nothing," I finally had enough and shut her up with a kiss. The kiss itself was nothing special, if you don't count the fact that she didn't hold my nose.

I muttered as I broke the kiss, "because I want to go with you, Asuka, plain and simple."

Still breathless, Asuka whispered, "really?" I nodded. "Then dance with me. Let's dance throughout the night. This will be our prom."

I shook out my memory. Asuka was still drinking her tea. Suddenly, she put down her glass and asked, "Let's dance. Let's dance until the night becomes a new day."

I smiled. I waited five long years to present her a small black velvet box that contains a engagement ring. I intended to give her this when prom rolled around, but she got shipped back to Germany before I had a chance, and now I have a chance to set things right, for both of us.

"Asuka," I started. "Before we start, can I ask you something?" She nodded her head yes as I retrieved the box. I walked back to her, getting down on one knee as I opened the box.

She knew what was going on, and smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

She cried out, "Oh, baka." The tears came back. "YES. Yes, I'll marry you." The tears came as I tried to slip the ring on her finger. Seeing as it is now too small, I settled on putting the ring on a necklace and putting it on her. She hugged me, and I readily returned it. "You have no idea how happy you just made me. I've wanted to return to you for so long," she continued to cry.

"Let's dance, Asuka."

_September morn_

_We danced until the night became a brand new day._

_Two lovers playing scenes from some romantic play._

_September morning can still make me feel that way._


End file.
